User blog:Mysterypine/Revised Storyline
Prologue: Meadow Brown's PoV - Completed Plot: This part of the story is when Rosy is a dragonet. She has been attending a school called Pollen Academy, but things haven't been going that great, considering her mother, Meadow Brown is having to talk to the principle for the fourth time that month due to Rosy and her brother, Grayling, getting into fights at school. Meadow talks to her dragonets and learns that they have been getting seriously bullied at school. She agrees to take them out of the school, as this has been going on for years and nothing is likely to change at this point, and put them into a different school at the end of their metamorphosis which would happen in a week. At the end of the prologue, Rosy and Grayling go into their metamorphosis. Chapter 1: Rosy Maple's PoV - Completed Plot: This chapter takes place a year after the prologue ends and begins with Rosy sitting behind a desk with maps, travel brochures, and books about places outside of Pantala spread out in front of her. Her mother walks in and asks her if she is certain that leaving the continent is what she really wants to do. Rosy explains that it is and that things have not been the same since Grayling was stolen from them, as he was kidnapped shortly after their metamorphosis. The conversation soon wraps up and after Meadow leaves the room, Rosy picks up a brocure labeled Discover the Mysteries of The Peaks. Chapter 2: Asher's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: This chapter takes place at the same time as Chapter 1 with Asher attending the family reunion at which the Cipher Family Massacre occured. As of this chapter, everything will be going fine. At the end, Bill will go down to the lake, which is where he was just before he began the attack. Chapter 3: Rosy Maple's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: At the beginning of this chapter, Rosy will leave Pantala and arrive in Starlit Peaks. When she arrives, there will be a brief description of early Starlit Peaks and introduce some of its early residents. This part of the story will also introduce our third point of view, a demon from the Key family named Lucky Coin who has lived in the town all his life. Chapter 4: Asher's PoV - Completed Plot: When this chapter begins, everything will still be fairly normal, right up until Bill returns from the lake. Up until he left, he was acting normal and friendly like everyone else, but now his demeanor has noticeably changed. There is a moment of eerie silence, the calm before the storm, before everything goes south. The massacre starts, hitting hard and fast with dragons begin to drop like flies as those still alive are flung into a state of panic, running around frantically or just vanishing into thin air. Asher will run and take cover in The House of The Elders and shortly after he does, Bill will enter, and his gaze will fall on Asher, ending the chapter. Chapter 5: Lucky Coin's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: This chapter will give us more insight on the early town and will also give insight on the town's founding, as Lucky Coin's parents were some of the 'strange dragons' mentioned by the settlers. At the end of the chapter, Rosy and Lucky Coin will head into the woods, where Rosy has picked out a cabin. Chapter 6: Asher's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: This chapter picks up where Chapter 4 left off. Bill attacks Asher and they fight briefly before Asher gets a chance to shove special 'pine needles' in his mouth, which allow him to teleport away from the fight. He reappears in the forests of Starlit Peaks, weakened and hoarsely calling for help. Chapter 7: Rosy Maple's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: As Rosy and Lucky walk through the woods, they begin to hear a faint voice calling for help, which will lead them to Asher. Chapter 8: Asher's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: Asher will try to explain his situation to Rosy and Lucky, but due to his weakened state, his speech is slightly jumbled and slurred, which makes him really hard to understand. Rosy and Lucky work together to carry him into the cabin, where he will fall unconscious. Chapter 9: Lucky Coin's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: Lucky and Rosy will start treating Asher's injuries, with Lucky teaching Rosy about different things native to the area that make good treatments for different things, since he has a vast knowledge of thise due to a lot of his family members being healers. Chapter 10: Asher's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: A small time-jump will mean that it is now dark outside and Lucky has gone home while Rosy has gone upstairs to write a letter home to her parents. Asher will finally regain consciousness and will go into a state of panic after realizing that he doesn't know where he is. Chapter 11: Rosy Maple's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: The sound of Asher's panic attack will lead Rosy downstairs, where she will eventually calm Asher down. After Asher has been calmed down, Rosy will recheck his injuries and they'll talk about what happened at the massacre. Chapter 12: Asher's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: This chapter will begin as the sun is beginning to rise over the town of Starlit Peaks. Asher, having decided that he's healed enough to leave, decides to head out and check out the town. However, he will soon begin to have flashbacks of the massacre, which will lead to him having an intense feeling of paranoia that will get in the way of him acting normal. Chapter 13 - Rosy Maple's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: Rosy and Lucky meet up for breakfast and to explote the town and forest. While they are out, they stop at a bookstore where Rosy will pick up a set of blank books, which will eventually become the Journals. Chapter 14: Lucky Coin's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: Once they finish up in town, Lucky will tell Rosy about the locations of some interesting creatures they can observe and they go out into the woods to try to find some. During their search, they come across Asher, who is hiding in a cave in the woods, thinking that Bill is coming for him. Chapter 15: Rosy Maple's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: Rosy, since she has decided that she would be spending a lot of time out in the forest studying the town's native flora and fauna, has invited Asher to stay in her cabin, taking pity on him for all he has been through. Chapter 16: Asher's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: A few months have gone by and Asher has been getting better and better both mentally and physically. The massacre haunts him significantly less than it first did and he is about ready to rejoing society fully. Rosy is on Journal 3 at this point of the story and while Asher has noticed the Journals, he hasn't asked about them out of respect for Rosy's privacy. However, after a day spent looking through her old Journals, Rosy goes out on a walk to gather more information for Journal 3, leaving Journal 2 open to its last page, which happened to be a page about Bill. Asher sees this page and it awakens memories of the massacre and an intense desire for vengeance. Thinking the Journals could be helpful, he steals them before popping some of his 'pine needles' into his mouth and vanishing. Chapter 17: Rosy Maple's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: Rosy arrives back home and goes to her desk, setting down Journal 3 as she prepared to write down the information she'd been unable to write in the forest. However, after a glance around at her research station, she immediately realizes something his wrong. Her Journals are gone and so is the jar that held Asher's 'pine needles.' He'd told her what those did and them and her Journals both missing could only mean that he had stolen them. This leads to her feeling utterly betrayed and wondering why he would have done such a thing to her. Chapter 18: Lucky Coin's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: Lucky finds Asher in the woods, where he's studying the Journals and planning his attack. Knowing that Rosy did not like the Journals to leave the house without her, he confronts Asher, which may or may not lead to a fight, I haven't decided yet. Lucky manages to get the Journals back while Asher flees to the Mindscape. He attempts to return the Journals to Rosy, but is told to instead hide the two that were stolen so they could not be stolen again. Chapter 19: Rosy Maple's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: Rosy has locked herself in her house, writing her final Journal in isolation and thinking that there is nobody left in the world she can trust. She has even stopped writing to her parents. After quite a long time, she finally allows Lucky to visit her again. Chapter 20: Lucky Coin's PoV - Not Yet Started Plot: After finally getting to talk to Rosy again, Lucky convinces her to once again go outside and that there are still dragons out there who she can trust. This turns out to be at just the right time, since Rosy's brother, Grayling, has finally escaped his captors and ended up in town, as he'd heard from their parents that that's where Rosy was. Epilogue #1: Asher's PoV - Not Yet Started Time After The Story: Undecided Plot: Asher arrived in the Mindscape after the confrontation with Lucky, only to find it abandoned by seemingly all Ciphers, including Bill. He tried to leave the Mindscape and return to Starlit Peaks, but found himself trapped. He begins to think all hope for escape is lost, but is soon discovered by an odd trio made up of an unknown dragon with a doll-like appearance, an oddly colored frog, and a large bear-like creature, who set him free and allow him to continue his mission of hunting down Bill. Epilogue #2: Rosy Maple's PoV - Not Yet Started Time After The Story: 1 Year Plot: Rosy will be out in the woods, walking with Grayling, when she hears bird-like cries. The cries will lead her to Zora, who has just hatched for the first time. She will take the young phoenix home, starting their unusual friendship. Epilogue #3: Lucky Coin's PoV - Not Yet Started Time After The Story: Five Years Plot: Lucky Coin will be in his home, looking after Crescent, his and Rosy's dragonet. Him and Rosy have broken up and while they're still friends, they don't talk nearly as much as they did. Category:Blog posts